


The concrete chamber

by Anabundanceofgray



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Breeding, Death, Death By Cock, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Necrophilia, Rape, Snuff, Underage Rape/Non-con, all the way through, death by tentacle, in the ass out the mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabundanceofgray/pseuds/Anabundanceofgray
Summary: A nine year old girl turn into a tentacle monster's fuck toy.
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 80





	The concrete chamber

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a fic like this. I would really love to know what you guys think so please leave me some feedback <3

Kyra groggily opened her eyes. Instead of the soft mattress she fell asleep on she felt a concrete floor and she was no longer wearing her favourite my little pony pajamas. She stood up to inspect the room, most of it was made of concrete except for one wall that was entirely made of mirror. She looked up and saw a big steel trapdoor. Kyra began to question how she'd gotten here. Just a day earlier she had been celebrating her ninth birthday with her friends and family. 

Suddenly a loud rumble echoed through the room and the loud squeaking of steel followed. Kyra looked up towards the trapdoor and she saw it had opened. She heard some voices talking softly but she could not entirely make out what was being said. The voices stopped and a blue tentacle slithered around the edge of the ledge. More tentacles followed and then a big body came through. The monster clung to the ceiling as the rest of his body came through the hole. As soon as its entire body was through the trapdoor closed with a loud bang, the monster did not seem fazed by this however. It started moving over the ceiling, down the walls until it eventually reached the floor leaving a faint slimy trail behind it. 

Kyra had been standing frozen in fear, staring at the monster and its dozens of tentacles. Some were huge, but most were quite average compared to his body. Which was admittedly quite large. The monster started making its way toward Kyra, this snapped her out of her frozen state and she started backing away, never taking her eyes of the monster. The back away until her back hit the wall. The monster shot out one of its tentacles and caught its prey by the ankles. The slimy tentacle gripped Kyra tight and slowly drug her towards the monster. While she was being dragged another three tentacles came toward her. One wrapped around her other ankle and the bigger two wrapped around her waist. 

When she finally reached the monster two other tentacles wrapped themselves around Kyra's wrists and lifted her up. The tentacles lifted her so she was able to look the monster in its big red eye before they turned her around so her pussy was now facing upwards. The monster moved one of it's smaller tentacles up to her pussy and slowly started to enter her. Kyra's tight virgin pussy was not used to having anything in it so she left out an uncomfortable groan. The tentacle started going in deeper until it hit the wall of her uterus and it slowly started expanding itself. Kyra's painful groans because more frequent as the tentacle expanded more and more, and they eventually turned into small screams. Tears slowly started dripping out of her eyes from the pain of her pussy being stretched so much she felt like it would tear and the headache she got from the blood pooling in her head.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse the tentacle removed itself from her and the ones wrapped around her body made her sit doggy style in mid air. Three tentacles came up behind her, the thinnest one pushed into her tight asshole and the other two entered her pussy. All three tentacles slowly started fucking itself in and out of Kyra's holes. The one in Kyra's ass made some small balls in itself and slowly started pushing them in like anal bead, enlarging the stretch of her asshole from about one and a half inches in diameter to four inches at its widest. Kyra screamed in pain as each one entered her. The monster, seemingly annoyed by this, shoved one of it's tentacles in her mouth and started fucking her face. Kyra's screams were now reduced to muffled gags. 

The tentacles in her pussy started picking up pace, slamming against the wall of her uterus with each violent thrust, swinging Kyra slightly forward each time. Two tentacles with mouths came up to her small pink nipples and started sucking at them. Drawing a small amount of blood before they released every few seconds.

A big blue tentacle came up to Kyra's head, it wrapped itself around her neck and then her pony tail. It pulled Kyra's head back by her hair, this is when she noticed she was facing the mirror. She could she how the monster's slimy appendages fucked their way into her while the monster was staring at her pussy intently. The monster, being about eight times her size, scared her more than even her nightmares had, because unfortunately for Kyra: this was very real.

The tentacle in her anus finally stopped feeding balls into her, but instead started making its way up her intestines. Kyra's flat belly started bulging as the tentacle made its way through. This hurt Kyra more than anything else ever did, but the monster was not concerned by this and just kept pushing its tentacle deeper and deeper into Kyra. The rest of the tentacles did not falter in their thrusts during this process. After about 30 seconds the tentacle had reached her stomach. It took a small break before it continued its way up Kyra's esophagus towards her mouth. The tentacle fucking Kyra's mouth removed itself, allowing her to take a few deep breath before the other tentacle protruded out of her throat. Kyra quickly closed her mouth, not wanting to let the tentacle out but it was to no avail. The tentacle pushed open her mouth from the inside and exited her. 

Kyra's barely had the time to think about how full her entire body felt before the tentacle that had just impaled her entire body started thrusting again. With every thrust Kyra's belly moved. Not being able to do anything else she looked at herself being violated in the mirror. She looked like a pig on a stick, with blue tentacles pulling at almost every part of her body.

As Kyra looked at the tentacle protruding from her mouth she slowly started panic, her airway was blocked, she couldn't breath. She started struggling against the monster's tight grip. This annoyed the monster, so he tightened the grip of his tentacles, even the one around her neck. Kyra got the hint and stopped struggling. The monster's grip loosened slightly but it couldn't prevent what Kyra knew was coming. 

The monster did not pay any mind to Kyra as her lungs slowly started to give out. Her eyes began to droop and Kyra struggled to stay conscious. A few seconds before Kyra knew she would go unconscious the monster halted his thrust and spouted a white sticky substance out of his tentacles. The tentacles in her vagina took up so much space the substance had nowhere to go, go it spout out of her pussy. The last thing Kyra saw before she went unconscious was her hanging pathetically in between dozens of tentacles, covered in monster cum.

[Kyra has died from her torture. The story continues for a little bit, but be warned the next part is gonna contain necrophilia. If you do not want to read about this, please stop reading. I would love to hear your feedback though ;)]

The monster, no longer feeling restraint from Kyra's muscles, brought another tentacles up to her ass and pushed it in. This tentacle, like the previous one, worked it's way through the girl's body before exiting out of her mouth. The monster used the tentacle it had wrapped around her waist to move her body over its tentacles as if Kyra's body was his own personal pocket pussy. 

No longer concerned with keeping the girl restrained the monster now had time to study her body. It seemed to take an interest in her nose, he bent her back towards him until a loud snap was heard. It had broken Kyra's back, it's own tentacles now functioned as some kind of spine. The monster brought up two of its smallest tentacles up to her nose and pushed them in. It pushed them and further and further, surprised when they didn't hit a wall, but this didn't stop the monster. He continued pushing them in, studying Kyra's body closely as it did so. When it saw its tentacle come out of her ass, it made a gleeful noise.

Behind the mirror, a man and a woman in white lab coats watched as the monster played with its newfound toy. The man let out a small laugh as he said: "He did good for his first time, didn't he."

The woman smiled at her colleague and looked back at the monster. "He did. He did better than most Caesaranites of his age. But he's not done yet, we've still gotta see the best part."

The monster removed its tentacles from Kyra's limp body and replaced them with his two biggest tentacles, one in her pussy and one in her ass. The monster slowly started pumping its eggs into her small body, her belly visibly bloating as she got filled to the brim. The monster's tentacles flopping out of her as he pumped her last eggs into her.

"He did everything perfectly." Said the woman, smiling, as she turned of the camera that had been recording the whole ordeal.

"Should we go get him?" Asked her colleague.

"No, let him play for a while. He deserved it." Said the woman as she looked at the monster, who was quietly playing with Kyra's pussylips.


End file.
